MBA
by cuttiekyu
Summary: WONKYU story :)
1. Chapter 1

**MBA (Maried By Accident)**

**Cast : Choi Siwon**

** Cho (Tan) Kyuhyun**

** Kim (Tan) Heechul**

** Tan Hangeng**

** Leeteuk**

** Kangin**

**Chap : 1 of 2**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family**

**Summary : Choi Siwon dan Tan Kyuhyun harus menikah di usia muda karena hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan di pesta kelulusan mereka.**

**Happy Reading**

Kyuhyun masih terduduk di atas kloset yang tertutup di kamar mandinya, ini sudah lebih dari satu jam namja manis itu berdiam diri di dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya itu. Sesekali namja manis ini menggigit kuku jarinya, kebiasaan yang sering dia lakukan ketika dia sedang bingung atau gugup, pandangannya tidak pernah teralihkan pada benda berbentuk pipih yang menggambarkan dua garis merah ditangannya.

"ottohke" gumam kyuhyun pelan, kyuhyun benar – benar sangat bingung saat ini, dilantai kamar mandi kyuhyun berserakan benda yang sama seperti yang kyuhyun pegang, menggambarkan garis yang sama yaitu dua garis merang, yang artinya namja manis ini sedang dalam keadaan hamil.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, namja manis berusia enam belas tahun ini teringat kejadian yang terjadi sebulan yang lalu, lebih tepatnya saat pesta kelulusan dia dan sahabatnya sejak kecil, choi siwon, yang diadakan di rumah namja berlesung pipi itu. Kyuhyun masih ingat saat itu pesta diadakan di rumah siwo karena umma dan appa choi sedang pergi keluar negeri karena urusan bisnis, dan dengan bodohnya kyuhyun dan siwon memenuhi tantangan changmin –teman sekelas wonkyu- untuk meminum soju, padahal kyuhyun dan siwon belum cukup umur dan itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka meminum minuman beralkohol, dan kyuhyun tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu, yang dia ingat hanya pagi – pagi dia sudah terbangun dalam keadaan tanpa busana sama sekali, sama halnya dengan siwon, yahh tanpa sadar mereka melakukan hal yang semestinya tidak mereka lakukan karena mabuk, dan bodohnya lagi saat namja tampan itu bangun mereka melakukannya lagi, kali ini dalam keadaan sadar, ck kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mau saja termakan rayuan dan bujukan siwon pagi itu, dan sekarang berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengandung, kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya sama dengan ibunya yang mengalami malepregnant. Yahh kyuhyun sudah curiga sejak seminggu yang lalu bahwa dia hamil karena dia selalu muntah di pagi hari dan mudah sekali lelah, dan ternyata itu benar.

"argghhhh choi siwon akan kubunuh kau" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada tajam

TOK TOK, "kyu baby kau didalam, sarapan sudah siap" tiba – tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan pintu disusul dengan suara yang sangat kyuhyun kenal, suara siapa lagi kalau bukan suara sang umma, tan heechul.

"n-ne umma, sebentar lagi kyu keluar" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada terbata – bata, dia seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. Setelah mendengar langkah kaki ibunya menjauh kyuhyun baru dapat bernafas lega, kalau ibunya sampai tau semua ini dia yakin dia akan dijadikan makanan heebum, kucing kesayangan ibunya.

"aku harus member tau choi pabo itu, yah bagaimana pun ini karena perbuatannya" putus kyuhyun lalu tatapannya beralih pada alat tes kehamilan yang berserakan dilantai, yahhh pertama dia harus membereskan benda – benda itu dulu sebelum ada orang yang melihatnya.

Setelah membuang seluruh alat tesnya itu, dan menyisakan satu sebagai bukti untuk siwon, namja manis itu mengambil smartphonenya yang terletak di atas meja berlajarnya, memencet speed dial nomer satu yang akan langsung tersambung dengan nomor siwon.

"yoboseo kyu" terdengar suara siwon dari seberang sana

"kutunggu kau di taman dekat rumahmu jam sepuluh hyung, dan kau harus datang" ucap kyuhyun dengan cepat dan tajam, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari namja tampan itu kyuhyun memutus telponnya secara sepihak.

"hahhhh kurasa aku harus berendam air hangat untuk menenangkan fikiran" gumam kyuhyun, setelah itu namja manis itu langsung kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setengah jam kemudian kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk putih di pinggangnya, menampilkan kulitnya yang sangat putih dan mulus, yahh sebagai seorang namja kyuhyun memang memiliki kulit yang lebih seperti kulit yeoja, persis seperti ibunya.

Namja manis itu berhenti sesaat saat melewati cermin besar di dalam kamarnya, dipandanginya perut ratanya yang putih mulus, dielusnya pelan, "apa benar kau ada di dalam sini?" gumamnya pelan, tidak pernah terfikir diotaknya bahwa dia akan memiliki anak diusia muda.

Setelah puas mengelus – elus dan memandangi perutnya kyuhyun bergegas mengambil pakaian di lemarin, dia memilih sebuah kaos yang agak besar, niatnya agar perutnya tidak terlihat, padahal perutnya bahkan belum terlihat membesar, ck kyu kyu. Setelah mengenakan pakaiannya dia langsung bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya di meja makan sebelum ummanya yang galak dan cerewet kembali meneriakinya untuk sarapan.

.

.

"kenapa lama sekali?" ucap kyuhyun ketus sambil memandangi siwon yang baru saja datang ke tempat janjian mereka

"astaga kyu kau sensitif sekali aku bahkan hanya telat lima menit" jawab siwon sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping kyuhyun. "ada apa mengajakku bertemu sepertinya penting sekali?" tanya siwon santai sambil menikmati taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah mereka ini, karena rumah keluarga choi dan tan memang hanya berjarak tiga rumah saja.

"tentu saja sangat penting choi pabo won" jawan kyuhyun sengit

"mwo?" tanya siwon

Dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan siwon justru kyuhyun melayangkan tas tangan yang dibawanya ke kepala siwon dengan sekuat tenaga, pasti sangat sakit karena di dalamnya ada PSP dan juga buku tebal kyuhyun, yahh namja manis itu beralasan pada kedua orangtuanya bahwa dia kan belajar dengan siwon untuk ujian masuk universitas.

"dasar choi siwon bodoh, ini semua gara – gara kau, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, kau tau rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu, dasar brengsek, gara – gara kau aku mengalami ini" umpat kyuhyun masih memukuli siwon

BUK BUK BUK, suara keras itu masih terdengar, membuat para pengunjung taman menengok kearah mereka, lalu menggeleng pelan, mengira itu adalah pertengkaran sepasang kekasih bisaa.

"yak yak!, kyu hentikan ini sakit, yak!" siwon berusaha menghentikan kyuhyun sambil melindungi kepalanya, bagaimana nanti kalau dia jadi bodoh, bisa – bisa dia tidak bisa menjadi penerus appanya. Akhirnya siwon menahan kedua tangan kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, membuat namja manis itu berhenti namun maih menatap siwon tajam, "ada apa? Jelaskan padaku, jangan lasung pukul" ucap siwon

"kau tanya ada apa? Lihat ini" kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari siwon, merogoh tasnya lalu menggambil benda pipih yang sejak pagi tadi membuatnya stress dan menyerahkannya pada siwon.

"mwo? Apa ini?" tanya siwon sambil memandang benda di depannya bingung

"ini alat tes kehamilan" jawab kyuhyun ketus

"oh hanya alat ter... MWO?!" teriak siwon setelah tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun, namja tampan itu menarik tangan kyuhyun mencari tempat yang agak sepi, "kau bilang tadi apa kyu?" tanya siwon lagi

"alat tes kehamilan" jawab kyuhyun malas, "jangan berlagak bodoh, kau pasti tau"

Siwon mengambil benda itu dari tangan kyuhyun, memandang dua garis merah yang tergambar disana dengan tampang bodoh, siwon sangat tau artinya itu, dia bukanlah anak yang terlalu polos dia sudah tujuh belas tahun, dan tentu saja pernah mendapatkan pelajaran tentang sex di sekolah.

"kau hamil kyu?" tanya siwon dengan nada ragu

"kau kan bisa melihatnya hyung" jawab kyuhyun

"tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan saat pesta kelulusan kita, tentu saja bisa kau mengerjaiku berulang kali pagi itu" jawab kyuhyun

"aishhh ottohke?" kali ini siwon yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "apa kau sudah memeriksanya ke dokter?" tanya siwon akhirnya setelah sadar dari keterkeutannya.

"belum, aku takut ada yang melihatku kesana, bisa hancur imagku sebagai namja tertampan di korea" ucap kyuhyun, astaga disaat seperti ini pun namja manis ini masih narsis, benar – benar turunan tan heechul.

"kita harus memastikannya" ucap siwon

"maksudmu hyung?' tanya kyuhyun

"kita harus memastikannya ke dokter kyu" jawab siwon

"andwae, nanti bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir, namja manis itu bahkan sudah ingin menangis.

Siwon menggenggam tangan kyuhyun lembut, "hyung juga takut kyu, tapi kita harus memastikannya, ahh hyung punya ide bagaimana kalau kita menyamar" ucap siwon, kyuhyun terdiam sebentar memikirkan ucapan siwon sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk, membuat siwon tersenyum senang.

.

.

Saat ini kedua namja manis dan tampan itu sudah berada di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di kota seoul, siwon tampak menggandengan tangan kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menggunakan dress berwarna pink dan juga wig panjang, sedangkan siwon menggunakan setelan jas dan tidak lupa kumis palsu yang dipakainya, yahh kedua namja ini sedang menyamar, yang justru malah membuat orang – orang yang ada di rumah sakit itu menengok ke arah mereka karena penampilan mereka yang bisa dibilang sedikit aneh.

Siwon mengajak kyuhyun duduk di kursi tunggu menunggu giliran mereka dipanggil oleh suster, sejak tadi siwon tidak melepaskan tangan kyuhyun yang terasa sangat dingin, dia tau namja manis ini sangat gugup, sama dengan dirinya.

"nyonya tan" panggi suster

"kajja kyu" ajak siwon sambil menuntun kyuhyun menuju ruangan yang bertuliskan Dr. Lee Sungmin seorang dokter kandungan.

Siwon dan kyuhyun mamasuki ruangan serba putih itu dengan was – was, dilihatnya seorang dokter yang mungkin usianya sekitar tiga puluh tahunan menyambut mereka dengan senyum ramah.

Dokter bernama sungmin itu menahan tawanya saat melihat dua orang di depannya, sekali lihat saja dia sudah tau bahwa yeoja yang memakai dress itu adalah seorang namja, dan dia juga tau bahwa mereka masih sangat muda, ayolah dia sudah berpengalaman menghadapi banyak pasien, dan sangat mudah ditebak namja didepannya ini pasti hamil di luar nikah, yahh kebanyakan remaja – remaja yang memeriksakan diri padanya karena hal itu.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan – tuan?" tanya sungmin dengan nada ramah namun mampu membuat kedua namja di depannya terbelalak

"apa anda memanggil istri saya tuan?" tanya siwon heran, bagaimana dokter bernama sungmin ini tau bahwa kyuhyun adalah namja

"kalian tidak usah kaget seperti itu, aku tau dia adalah namja, dan kalian pasti masih muda" jawab sungmin yang sekali lagi membuat kedua namja didepannya takjub

"ahhh ini pasti karena kumismu hyung, sudah kubilang itu tidak cocok denganmu, kita ketauan kan" ucap kyuhyun yang akhirnya bicara

"kau menyalahkanku kyu, kau itu yang jalannya tidak bisa lebih manis seperti yaoja" siwon tidak mau kalah

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan kedua namja didepannya itu, "sudahlah, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap sungmin menghentikan perdebatan wonkyu, kedua namja itu akhirnya mau dudukdengan tenang di kursi yang tersedia di depan meja kerja sungmin.

"emmm kami ingin memeriksa kandungan dok" ucap siwon

"begitu, baikah emmmm..."

"kyuhyun, tan kyuhyun imnida dan dia choi siwon" jawab kyuhyun sambil menunjuk siwon

"ahh ne, kyuhyun-ssi bisa ikut saya" dokter sungmin menuntun kyuhyun ke ranjang yang tersedia di ruangan itu, meminta namja manis itu untuk berbaring, perlahan dibukanya kaos yang dipakai kyuhyun, sedikit menekan perut bagian atas kyuhyun yang terasa agak keras, setelah itu dioleskan gel berwarna biru kehijauan di atas perut rata kyuhyun.

Siwon menunggu pemeriksaan kyuhyun dengan tenang, walaupun dalam hatinya dia sangat resah, dia memikirkan bagaimana reaksi keluarganya dan keluarga kyuhyun kalau tau namja manis itu hamil.

SREKKKK khorden putih yang membatasi ruangan dokter sungmin dan juga ranjang tempat kyuhyun diperiksa akhirnya terbuka, sungmin dan kyuhyun berjalan ke arah siwon, sampai akhirnya kyuhyun kembali duduk di samping siwon.

"bagaimana dok?" tanya siwon pada dokter yang masih memperhatikan kertas yang berisi catatannya tentang hasil pemeriksaan kyuhyun

"kandungan kyuhyun-ssi, berusia hampir lima minggu dan dalam keadaan sehat" ucap sungmin dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya yang sukses membuat wonkyu mematung.

"j-jadi, saya benar – benar hamil dok?" tanya kyuhyun memastikan

"ya, saya ucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua" ucap sungmin senang, dia sangat senang apabila memeberikan kabar bahagia pada setiap pasiennya, walaupun sepertinya pasiennya yang satu ini sangat tidak siap dengan kabar gembira ini, yahh sungmin sangat mengerti mereka masih sangatlah muda.

"dengar, aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kalian, tapi apapun yang terjadi yang sekarang ada di dalam rahim kyuhyun-ssi itu adalah anugrah dari tuhan yang harusnya kalian jaga dan kalian rawat, aku tau usia kalian masih muda untuk menjadi orang tua, tapi aku yakin tuhan pasti punya rencana dibalik semua ini" nasihat sungmin

Entah kenapa mendengar nasihat dokter sungmin membuat wonkyu menjadi lebih tenang, mereka memang belum tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah ini, tapi dengan mengetahui ada seseorang yang peduli kepada mereka membuat mereka begitu bersyukur bertemu dengan dokter yang baik hati seperti sungmin.

"terima kasih, emmm hyung, bolehkah kami memanggil begitu?" Tanya siwon

"tentu saja" jawab sungmin cepat "jadi apa keputusan kalian?" Tanya sungmin

"aku akan mempertahankannya" ucap kyuhyun tiba – tiba, membuat dua orang lain diruangan itu memandangnya, "aku akan mempertahankannya, aku tidak perduli apapun keputusanmu siwon hyung, walaupun kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab ataupun tidak mau mengakui anak ini aku akan merawatnya, bagaimanapun dia adalah darah dagingku" lanjut kyuhyun

PLETAKKK siwon menjitak kepala kyuhyun, "bodoh, siapa bilang aku mau menggugurkan anak ini ataupun tidak mengakuinya, walaupun ini melenceng jauh dari impianku yang ingin punya anak dari istri yang cantik, aku juga tidak ingin menggugurkan anak ini, bagaimanapun dia juga anakku" ungkap siwon tulus. Ucapan kedua namja yang akan segera menjadi orang tua ini mau tak mau membuat sungmin tersenyum, dia tau ini bukan keputusan yang mudah.

"jadi kalian akan mempertahankannya?" Tanya sungmin memastikan

"ya" jawab siwon dan kyuhyun berbarengan, tidak ada keraguan sama sekali dalam kata – kata mereka.

"baiklah, kalau begitu hyung hanya bisa berpesan untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan dan pola makan kyuhyun, dan jangan sampai membuatnya stress, hyung juga akan meresepkan beberapa vitamin untuk diminum kyuhyun" ucap sungmin lembut

Siwon dan kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "emmm hyung apa kami boleh datang kemari lagi kalau ada yang ingin kami tanyakan?" Tanya siwon

"tentu saja, kalian jangan ragu – ragu untuk datang kemari, hyung akan membantu semampu hyung" jawab sungmin

"gomawo hyung atas semua bantuannya" ucap kyuhyun tulus

"sama – sama kyuhyunnie" balas sungmin

"kalau begitu kami permisi" pamit siwon sambil menuntun kyuhyun untuk berdiri, lalu kedua namja ini meninggalkan ruangan sungmin.

"sekarang apa?" Tanya kyuhyun setelah mereka lumayan jauh dari ruangan sungmin

"apa lagi? Tentu saja kita harus memberitau orang tua kita" jawab siwon

.

.

"MWO?!" suara seorang namja menggelegar di dalam mansion Choi, choi leeteuk sang pelaku yang membuat geger seluruh penghuni rumah megah itu masih menetap sangar sang putra sematawayangnya yang masih berlutut didepannya, namja cantik ini benar – benar tidak percaya bahwa putranya yang bahkan baru lulus dari Senior High School menghamili namja, yang bahkan adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"umma, tolong maafkan aku, aku benar – benar tidak sengaja" mohon siwon

Kedua orang namja lain yaitu choi kangin, sang kepala keluarga dan juga tan kyuhyun hanya memandang adegan ibu dan anak itu dari jauh, kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berbicara dan hanya menatap khawatir ke arah siwon tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, sedangkan sang kepala keluarga hanya memandang istrinya tanpa niat untuk mengintrupsi, mengganggu leeteuk dalam keadaan seperti ini sama saja mencari mati.

"astaga siwonnie, umma dan appa tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti ini!" marah leeteuk yang semakin membuat siwon menunduk, merasa bersalah karena telah mengecewakan umma yang sangat disayanginya, "kasian sekali kyunnieku, dan ini semua karena kau" ucap leeteuk yang justru mengkhawatirkan kondisi kyuhyun, yahhh bukan rahasia lagi bahwa leeteuk sangat menyayangi kyuhyun, leeteuk memang bersahabat dengan kedua orang tua kyuhyun, dan dia sudah mengenal namja manis itu sejah kyuhyun lahir, dia sudah menganggap kyuhyun seperti anaknya sendiri, dan diusia kyuhyun yang masih remaja ini leeteuk tau pasti sulit untuknya menerima bahwa ada kehidupan lain di dalam tubuhnya.

"umma tidak mau tau siwon, kita harus menemui kedua orang tua kyuhyun, SEKARANG JUGA" putus leeteuk, namja cantik itu memijat pelipisnya pelan lalu menengok ke arah sang suami, "chagi, urus putramu ini" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan siwon untuk ke kamarnya.

Siwon semakin menunduk takut, ummanya yang bisaanya lembut saja bisa semarah itu bagaimana dengan kangin yang terbisaa mendidiknya dengan keras.

"siwon" panggil kangin

"ne appa" jawab siwon pasrah

"appa, appa bangga padamu"

Huh? Dahi siwon menggerut bingung, apa dia salah dengar, dengan ragu diangkatnya wajahnya, memandang wajah tegas choi kangin yang saat ini justru tersenyum sangat lebar, "appa, aku tidak salah dengar kan?" tanyanya

"tentu saja tidak, cepat bangun" perintah kangin yang langsung dituruti siwon, namja berbadan agak gemuk ini langsung memeluk putra semata wayangnya ini, "kau benar – benar luar bisaa, kalian pertama kali melakukan dan kyuhyun langsung hamil, appa akan punya cucu" ucap kangin, "tapi jangan bilang ummamu kalu appa tidak marah ya siwon, bilang saja appa sudah menghukummu" tambah kangin lagi

Siwon hanya bisa memandang appanya dengan ekspresi bodoh, tidak menyangka appanya akan bereaksi seperti ini, tidak jauh beda dengan kyuhyun, namja manis itu juga sangat keran, dia sangat tau tingkah appa siwon memang agak aneh tapi tidak sampai merasa bangga juga ketika naknya menghamili orang, ckck benar – benar keluarga yang unik.

.

.

"leeteuk hyung" sambut heechul pada hyung sekaligus sahabatnya, tumben sekali sahabatnya itu datang tanpa memberitau terlebh dahulu "oh babykyunnie kau juga bersama mereka" ucap heechul saat melihat putra manisnya berjalan di belakang kangteuk.

Heechul memandang keempatnya dengan heran, pasalnya bisaanya hyungnya itu akan heboh ketika bertemu dengannya tapi kali ini leeteuk sangat diam, ditambah mereka datang sekeluarga. "ada apa hyung?" tanya heechul penasaran

"dimana hangeng hyung heechul hyung?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan heechul kangin justru balik bertanya

"dia di kantor, ada apa?"

"kami akan mengatakkannya kalau hangeng sudah datang, bisakah kau menelponnya untuk segera pulang?" ucap leeteuk, walaupun bingung akhirnya heechul menuruti permintaan leeteuk dan meminta suaminya untuk segera pulang, setelah itu namja cantik itu menuntun tamunya itu untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

Setengah jam kemudian hangeng datang, dan langsung bergabung dengan kangteuk, heechul dan kyuhyun, namja cina ini merasa heran dengan suasana yang sangat sepi dan terkesan suram.

"nah, sekarang hannie sudah datang hyung, apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan?" tanya heechul, sesekali namja cantik ini melirik putra manisnya yang sejak tadi menunduk, tidak berani memandang sang umma.

"siwon" ucap leeteuk dengan nada mengancam

Siwon yang mendengar ucapan sang umma langsung bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya, lalu berjalan menuju pasangan hanchul, setelah sampai di depan kedua orang tua kyuhyun itu namja tampan ini langsung berlutut, membuat hangeng dan heechul bingung.

"siwonnie ada apa?" tanya heechul lembut

"ahjumma, emm mungkin yang akan kusampaikan ini akan membuatmu marah dan juga kaget, tapi bagaimanapun aku harus mengatakannya" mulai siwon, namja tampan itu menarik nafas sejenak, mempersiapkan diri menyampaikan semuanya, "aku, menghamili kyuhyun" ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata

Hening, tidak ada seorangpun yang bersuara setelah pengakuan siwon, sampai beberapa saat kemudian tawa heechul menggema dalam ruangan megah itu, "kalian mau mengerjaiku?, jangan bercanda" ucapnya

"mian ahjumma, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bercanda, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya" ucap siwon

"MWO?!" hilang sudah kelambutan yang ditampilkan heechul tadi, dan lagi – lagi, seperti reaksi leeteuk sebelunya, ibu satu anak ini juga berteriak karena kaget, sedangkan sang suami walaupun kaget tapi masih bisa menjaga sikapnya.

"apa maksudmu siwonnie? Kyu, apa ini benar?" heechul beralih pada putranya, dan melihat kyuhyun yang hanya menunduk tanpa bisa menjawab dia yakin bahwa semua ini benar, tiba – tiba amarahnya menjadi memuncak.

"yak, anak kurang ajar! Bagaimanabisa kau menghamili anakku!" murka heechul sambil menarik rambut siwon yang hanya bisa meringis sambil meminta ampun, tarikan heechul sangatlah kuat, bahkan beberapa helai rambut siwon sudah lepas dari kulit kepalanya.

"chagi tenanglah,biarkan siwon menjelaskan dulu" ucap hangeng

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang hannie, anak ini menghamili kyu, bahkan mereka baru saja lulus sekolah, dasar anak kurang aja!" heechul kembali menghajar siwon, sedangkan kangteuk tidak melarang sama sekali, leeteuk fikir siwon pantas mendapatkannya.

"umma tolong hentikan, ini bukan hanya salah siwon hyung, kyu juga salah" kyuhyun ikut berlutut di depan ummanya, namja manis ini kasihan juga melihat siwon dianiyaya sanga umma.

"kau jangan ikut-ikut kyu, umma akan mencincang anak ini" marah heechul yang tanpa sadar mendorong kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun mengaduh pelan

"heechul-ah, hati – hati kyuhyun sedang hamil" leeteuk segera membantu kyuhyun berdiri, dan memastikan kyuhyun baik – baik saja.

"astaga, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi" heechul menghela nafas kesal, apakah ini karena kesalahannya, yahh dulu heechul mengandung kyuhyun juga sebelum menikah dengan hangeng, namun itu diusianya yang sudah matang sedangkan kyuhyun, dia bahkan masih terlalu kecil untuk mengandung. Bukan heechul tidak menyukai siwon, dia dan leeteuk memang sudah berencana menjodohkan siwon dan kyuhyun saat mereka dewasa nanti, tapi tidak dengan cara ini.

"umma tidak mau tau kalian harus segera menikah" ucap heechul akhirnya setelah merasa lebih tenang

"mwo? Kyu tidak mau umma, kami masih muda dan kyu juga masih ingin kuliah" tolak kyuhyun

"lalu apa kau mau membiarkan anak kalian lahir tanpa status yang jelas hah!?" tanya heechul, kyuhyun tidak mampu menjawab, "dan karena kalian telah melakukannya, tentu saja kalian harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan kalian" lanjut heechul tanpa bisa dibantah

Siwon dan kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk pasrah oleh keputusan heechul, sepertinya memang tidak ada jalan lain.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**MBA (Maried By Accident)**

**Cast : Choi Siwon**

** Cho (Tan) Kyuhyun**

** Kim (Tan) Heechul**

** Tan Hangeng**

** Leeteuk**

** Kangin**

**Chap : 2 of 2**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family**

**Summary : Choi Siwon dan Tan Kyuhyun harus menikah di usia muda karena hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan di pesta kelulusan mereka.**

**Happy Reading**

Dua minggu kemudian perrnikahan wonkyu berlangsung, mungkin ini adalah pernikahan termegah dan termahal pada abad ini, maklum saja keluarga choi dan tan merupakan pemilik kerajaan bisnis yang tersebar hampir ke seluruh dunia, dan pernikahan kedua anak tunggal keluarga ini tentu saja tidak mungkin biasa – biasa saja walaupun banyak orang yang sangat kaget dengan pernikahan yang terkesan terburu – buru ini.

"umma, kyu tidak mau memakai itu" rengek kyuhyun melihat gaun putih yang dibawakan ummanya

"kyu, kalau kau memakai setelan jas yang ketat dan berlapis – lapis itu tidak baik untuk bayimu baby" terang leeteuk, membantu heechul sebelum namja cantik itu membentak calon menantunya, walau bagaimanapun kyuhyun tidak boleh sampai merasa stress.

"tapi kyu namja umma" rengek kyuhyun lagi sambil memeluk leeteuk, yahh leeteuk memang sudah meminta kyuhyun untuk memanggilnya umma begitupun dengan siwon pada heechul.

"ahh terserah padamu saja anak nakal" marah heechul

"hiks umma" dan akhirnya kyuhyun menangis

"heechul, jangan memarahinya" ucap leeteuk dengan nada mengancam, namja dengan julukan malaikat itu menghapus air mata di pipi chubby kyuhyun yang semakin chubby semenjak kehamilannya. "nahh babykyu, umma mohon pakai gaun ini ne, kyu pasti terlihat sangat cantik, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai" ucap leeteuk lembut, yang akhirnya membuat kyuhyun mengangguk.

.

.

Acara berjalan dengan sangat hikmat dan lancar, kedua mempelai terlihat sangat mempesona, choi siwon walaupun masih sangat muda namun memiliki aura keluarga choi yang sangat kuat, namja tampan itu sangat tampan dengan setelan jas hitam yang dipakainya, sedangkan sang mempelai 'wanita' juga tampak cantik dan mempesona dengan gaun putih yang tidak terlalu mewah namun menjadi sangat wahh saat dipakai kyuhyun, di tambah bunga lili putih di genggaman kyuhyun, membuatnya seperti malaikat, siwon bahkan sempat terpesona dengan kecantikan kyuhyun, dia tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu bisa secantik ini.

Setelah acara pemberkatan dan tukar cincin selesai, kedua pasangan baru itu berciuman sebagai tanda pengikat hubungan mereka diiringi dengan tepukan para tamu undangan, setelah itu tamu undangan mengucapkan selamat pada kedua namja yang akan menempuh hidup baru mereka ini.

Setelah melewati serangkaian acara yang melelahkan itu akhinya pasangan wonkyu dapat beristirahat, pengantin baru beserta kedua orang tuanya ini tengah berada di dalam limosin hitam yang akan membawa mereka ke suatu tempat. sang namja manis yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman tampak tertidur bersandar pada sang appa, sepertinya dia kelelahan, hal yang wajar karena biasanya seseorang yang sedang hamil memang mudah lelah.

Heechul mengelus rambut kyuhyun sayang, tidak menyangka anak manjanya sekarang sudah menikah dan akan segera menjadi seorang ibu.

"umma kita mau kemana?" tanya siwon saat melihat jalan yang mereka lewati bukan menuju mansion tan ataupun choi

"kita sedang menuju kerumahmu" jawab kangin, "umma, appa, lalu umma appa tan sudah menyiapkan rumah untuk kalian, kalian harus belajar mandiri" tambah kangin

"itu benar, mulai sekarang kau adalah kepala keluarga, kau bertamggung jawab atas kyuhyun dan anak kalian" ucap leeteuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang tidak kalah megahnya dengan kediaman tan dan choi, leeteuk meminta para maid membawa barang – barang wonkyu yang sudah mereka siapkan dan juga hadiah dari para tamu undangan yang ada di mobil satunya, leeteuk dan heechul memang sengaja menyediakan banyak maid di rumah ini untuk membantu kyuhyun, agar namja manis itu tidak kelelahan.

"siwonnie tolong gendong kyunnie, kasian kalau dibangunkan" ucap leeteuk

"ne umma" jawab siwon, namja tampan itu langsung menghampiri kyuhyun, melepas jas yang dipakainya lalu menyelimuti badan kyuhyun, dengan perlahan memindahkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu di kedua tangannya, siwon berusaha bergerak setenang mungkin agar tidak mengusik kyuhyun, dia meletakkan kyuhyun di kamar yang diberitahukan leeteuk sebagai kamar mereka lalu setelah memastikan kyuhyun tidur dengan nyaman siwon kembali bergabung dengan para orangtua.

"siwonnie, umma dan appa akan pulang, tolong jaga kyunnie" ucap leeteuk

"kukira kalian akan menginap?"

"anny, kami harus pulang, lagipula bukankah ini hari pertama kalian menjadi suami istri, tapi ingat siwon jangan coba – coba untuk menyentuh menantuku, dia sedang hamil" peringat leeteuk

"ne umma" patuh siwon

"kalau begitu kami pulang dulu siwonnie" pamit heechul sambil memeluk menantu tampannya diikuti oleh leeteuk, sedangkan kedua appa itu hanya menepuk bahu siwon untuk memberi semangat.

Setelah kepergian kedua orangtua dan mertuanya siwon masuk kedalam kamar yang di tempatinya dan kyuhyun, hari ini benar – benar sangat melelahkan. Dipandanginya kyuhyun yang tampak tidur dengan tenang lalu tatapannya beralih pada perut kyuhyun yang tertutup selimut. "hey baby tumbuhlah dengan sehat" ucapnya tulus sambil mengelus perut itu pelan, takut membangunkan namja manis yang masih tertidur lelap. Setelah menyapa sang baby siwon lantas berganti pakaian lalu menyusul kyuhyun terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah tiga bulan lebih siwon dan kyuhyun menjalani kehidupan sebagai sepasang suami istri, saat ini siwon sudah menjadi mahasiswa jurusan bisnis di slah satu universitas ternama di korea, selain itu dia juga mulai magang di perusahaan sang appa, membuatnya cukup sibuk dan jarang berada di rumah, sedangkan kyuhyun, dia tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya, tentunya itu karena larangan sang umma, untuk kebaikan kyuhyun dan baby, kedua umma itu takut kyuhyun kelelahan lagipula dengan kondisi perut kyuhyun yang sudah membesar karena kandungannya sudah memasuki usia hampir enam bulan membuatnya agak sulit beraktifitas, karna hal itulah kyuhyun terpaksa harus mengubur mimpinya untuk kuliah jurusan kedokteran. Untuk hubungan wonkyu, mereka masihlah sama, kyuhyun dan manja dan siwon yang baik dan sopan, bedanya sekarang kedua namja itu sudah bisa menerima status mereka sebagai suami istri walaupun diantara mereka masih menganggap belum ada perasaan cinta diantara mereka.

"hyungie" panggil kyuhyun sambil mengguncang badan siwon yang tertidur lelap, yahh malam itu tiba – tiba saja kyuhyun terbangun dan menginginkan sesuatu padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

"hyungie" panggil kyuhyun lagi karena siwon belum juga bangun

"ngghh, ada apa kyu? Hyung mengantuk, jangan ganggu hyung ne" ucap siwon masih sambil menutup mata, namja tampan ini benar – benar lelah karena harus mengikuti meeting sampai malam tadi.

"ishhh hyung bangun, hyung tidak kasian pada baby" rengek kyuhyun

Mendengar kata baby lantas membuat siwon terbangun, yah siwon memang sangat menyayangi calon anaknya ini, "ada apa kyunnie?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengelus perut buncit kyuhyun

"hyung, baby ingin pizza" ucap kyuhyun sambil menggesek – gesekkan pipinya ke lengan siwon, semenjak kandungannya semakin membesar kyuhyun memang semakin manis, manja dan terkadang egois.

Siwon menghela nafas pasrah, siwon tau ini pasti adalah salah satu dari serangkaian ngidam kyuhyun yang sudah terjadi beberapa bulan ini, siwon sangat mengerti karena sungmin sudah menjelaskannya saat mereka melakukan pemeriksaan sebulan yang lalu.

"bukankah kemarin malam kau sudah memakan pizza kyu, lagipula ini sudah malam" ucap siwon berusaha membujuk kyuhyun

"tapi aku ingin hyung" kyuhyun memasang tampang kucing terbuangnya, bahkan matanya sampai berkaca – kaca

"hah, baiklah tapi berjanji jangan menunggu hyung pulang ne, hyung tidak mau kau dan baby sakit" siwon mencubit pipi gembil kemerahan kyuhyun pelan karena gemas melihat tingkah manja kyuhyun

"ne yakso hyung" jawab kyuhyun semangat

Siwon bergegas mengambil mantelnya setelah memberi kecupan pelan pada perut buncit kyuhyun, yahh sepertinya dia harus kekurangan tidur lagi untuk menuruti ngidam sang istri.

Tidakkah kalian melihat mereka seperti keluarga yang manis?, sang suami yang menuruti ngidam istrinya, apakah kalian percaya bahwa belum ada cinta diantara mereka atau mereka yang belum menyadari cinta yang perlahan tumbuh di hati mereka?.

.

.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul jam lima pagi ketika siwon kembali, lingkaran hitam tergambar jelas di mata namja tampan itu, menandakan di kekurangan tidur, namun namja tampan ini merasa lega saat melihat sang istri tertidur dengan pulas, segera diletakkannya pizza yang dia beli di microwave agar tetap hangat, karena dia yakin kyuhyun akan mencarinya saat dia bangun nanti. Dengan perlahan siwon tidur di samping kyuhyun yang tampak tidur dengan gelisah, perlahan dipelukknya kyuhyun, membiarkan wajah namja manis itu terbenam di dadanya, akhirnya tidur kyuhyun menjadi lebih tenang, satu lagi kebiasaan kyuhyun setelah hamil adalah dia harus tidur berada dalam pelukan siwon. Perlahan siwon mulai memejamkan matanya, masih ada waktu untuknya tidur walaupun dua jam dan setelah itu dia harus bangun untuk kuliah.

Siwon terbangun tanpa kyuhyun dipelukannya, namja tampan ini melihat kesekeliling kamar namun sama sekali tidak menemukan istri manisnya itu, dengan malas siwon beranjak dari kasur, melangkah malas ke satu –satunya tempat kyuhyun berada saat namja manis itu tidak ada di kamarnya pagi – pagi begini.

"kyu" panggil siwon sambil menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk di dapur

"ne" jawab kyuhyun singkat

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya siwon setelat berada tepat di belakang namja manis itu

"membuat sarapan untukmu" jawab kyuhyun

"ahhh aku tak menyangka istriku sangat manis" goda siwon

"ishhh jangan menggodaku hyung, aku juga tidak aka mau kalau tidak disuruh umma dan umma choi" jawab kyuhyun membuat siwon cemberut.

Kyuhyun melewati siwon untuk meletakkan masakannya di meja makan, namun siwon menyadari ada yang salah dengan kyuhyun, dengan cepat ditahannya tangan kyuhyun, namja tampan itu memegang tangan kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap wajah kyuhyun intens."kyu wajahmu pucat, ada apa hmm?" tanya siwon khawatir

"tidak papa" kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan wajahnya dari tangan siwon, namun tenaga siwon begitu besar membuatnya kesulitan

"kau morning sick lagi?" tebak siwon, kyuhyun memang masih sering mengalami morning sick dan jujur itu sangat membuat siwon khawatir, bagaimana kalau kyuhyun sampai sakit karena selalu memuntahkan seluruh makanannya, beruntung ada vitamin yang diberikan oleh sungmin.

"aku tidak papa" ucap kyuhyun menenangkan siwon

"seharusnya kau membangunkanku kyu, bagaimana kalu sesuatu terjadi padamu?"

"aku tidak papa hyung, sungguh,bukankah aku sudah biasa mengalaminya, lagipula aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, aku tau kau lelah setelah mencarikan pizzaku tadi malam, dan aku sudah memakannya sampai habis" ucap kyuhyun berusaha mengalhkan perhatian siwon

"jangan lakukan itu lagi, apapun yang terjadi kalau itu menyangkut baby kau harus mengatakannya padaku" ucap siwon dengan nada tegas.

_Huh? Hanya menyangkut baby?, _batin kyuhyun entah kenapa dia merasa kecewa, mungkin saja kalau tidak ada bayi dalam tubuhnya siwon tidak akan seperhatian ini.

"yasudah sebaiknya sekarang hyung sarapan, aku sudah membuatkan sandwich, bukankah hyung ada kuliah pagi" ucap kyuhyun

"baiklah" patuh siwon

"jangan keluar seorang diri, hyung sudah menelpon umma untuk menemanimu dirumah" ucap siwon saat dirinya hendak berangkat kuliah, kyuhyun hanya mengangguk patuh, dia juga tidak berniat keluar rumah, lebih baik bermain game sepuasnya.

"and, no gaming" lanjut siwon seperti bisa membaca fikiran kyuhyun

"ishhh hyung aku kan ingin main game" rengek kyuhyun

"terlalu lama di depan komputer tidak baik untukmu, sebiknya kau istirahat saja ne" ucap siwon, yang dibalas anggukan kyuhyun walau dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Namja tampa itu lantas menunduk, menyamakan posisinya dengan perut buncit kyuhyun, "baby jangan nakal ne, appa pergi dulu" ucapnya lembut lalu mencium perut kyuhyun bertubi – tubi.

"hyung hanya mencium uri baby?" ucap kyuhyun sambul mempoutkan bibirnya

"aigo kyu, apa kau cemburu dengan baby" ucap siwon sambil tersenyum geli, namun dengan tiba – tiba dan tanpa kyuhyun duga siwon menarik tengkuk kyuhyun dan mempertemukan bibir mereka, siwom melumat pelan bibir pink kyuhyun tanpa sadar, narulinya bergerak dengan sendirinya setelah bibirnya menyentuh bibir kyuhyun.

"hah hah hh" ciuman itupun berhenti saat siwon merasa kyuhyun sudah kehabisan nafas

"mian kyu, hyung tidaksengaja" sesal siwon, namja manis di depanya ini pasti kaget, memang ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka sejak pertama kali mereka melakukan hubungan badan saat pesta kelulusan itu lalu saat pernikahan mereka tapi ini pertama kalinya mereka berciuman dengan sadar, tanpa terpengaruh hawa nafsu dan tuntutan, dan kalau boleh jujur siwon sangat ingin mencium bibir kyuhyun lagi – dan lagi.

"emm tidak papa hyung" jawab kyuhyun tidak kalah gugupnya, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang akibat ciuman siwon, "sudah, berangkatlah hyung" ucap kyuhyun

"ne, hati – hati dirumah"

"ne" kyuhyun melambai ke arah audi hitam yang di kemudikan siwon, setelah memastikan mobil siwon tidak lagi terlihat kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di atas dada, "astaga ada apa dengan jantungku?" tanyanya, _sadarlah tan kyuhyun dia siwon hyung sahabatmu, bagaimana bisa kaumenikmati ciuman dari sahabatmu, _runtuk kyuhyun dalam hati. Tidak ingin berfikiran macam – macam lagi kyuhyun bergegas memasuki rumahnya, berusaha menghilangkan bayang – bayang siwon yang menciumnya.

.

.

Di kampus keadaan siwon tidak jauh beda dengan kyuhyun, namja tampan ini sejak menginjakkan kakinya di halaman kyunghee university kerjanya hanya melamun saja, memikirkan kyuhyun dan ciuman mereka tadi.

"oppa, siwon oppa" panggil seorang yeoja yang duduk di samping siwon yang sejak tadi memanggilnya

"ahh mian stella-yah" ucap siwon

"oppa kenapa sejak tadi melamun" yeoja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya, berusaha terlihat imut dihadapan siwon,

_Lebih imut kyunnie, _batin siwon tanpa sadar, dan namja itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya begitu menyadari apa yang dia fikirkan, lagi – lagi kyuhyun. Padahal ada yeoja cantik itu disampingnya, yahh siwon sangat mengenal stella, bisa dibilang stella adalah cinta pertama siwon, bahkan kyuhyun tau itu, karena mereka satu sekolah saat Junior High School, namun stella pindah ke amerika saat mereka kenaikan kelas sembilan, dan baru bertemu lagi saat siwon kuliah di kyunghee, namun kyuhyun belum tau kalau siwon bertemu lagi dengan stella bahkan satu kampus.

"oppa, kenapa melamun lagi?" tanya stella

"anny"

"oppa, hari senin nanti apa oppa mau menemaniku ke toko buku, sudah lama sekali kita tidak jalan – jalan, bukankah dulu kita sering ke toko buku?" ucap stella

Siwon tersenyum mengingat hari itu, yahh dulu mereka bertiga termasuk kyuhyun sering ke toko buku bersama, "benar, sudah lama sekali, apa kau masih suka membeli majalah fashion stella?" tanya siwon

"masih, wahh ternyata oppa masih ingat kesukaanku" ucap stella dambil tersenyum

"tentu saja, karena kalau kau membeli majalah fashion kyuhyun akan selalu mengganggumu dengan mengambil buku yang kau inginkan dan akhirnya kalian kejar – kejaran di toko buku, dan bukan hanya itu setelah itu kyuhyun pasti akan merengek bosan dan memaksa kita menemaninya ke game center yang akhirnya memakan waktu seharian" cerita siwon, tanpa sadar namja tampan itu tersenyum mengingat masa lalu, namun siwon tidak menyadari sejak tadi yang dia kenang adalah tentang kyuhyun, membuat yeoja disampingnya tersenyum masam, sejak dulu sampai sekarang kenapa selalu kyuhyun.

"bagaimana mau menemaniku tidak oppa?" tanya stella

"baiklah" jawab siwon

"yeyyy oppa memang yang terbaik" ucap stella semangat

.

.

Siwon memasuki kediaman mewahnya yang ditempati bersama kyuhyun, namja tampan itu langsung mencari keberadaan kyuhyun dikamarnya, dan benar saja kyuhyun sedang video call dengan sang umma sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang, siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah manja kyuhyun pada ibu mertuanya itu, namun senyumnya berubah menjadi raut sebal saat melihat segelas susu yang masih utuh di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang mereka, siwon melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya, ini bahkan sudah melebihi jam minum susu kyuhyun.

"kyu" panggil siwon

"ahh apa menantu tampanku sudah pulang?" tanya heechul ketika mendengar suara siwon

"ne umma, siwon hyung sudah pulang" jawab kyuhyun

"annyeong umma" sapa siwon sambil duduk di samping kyuhyun agar bisa melihat wajah sang mertua di layar smartphone kyuhyun.

"menantu tampanku, kau semakin tampan saja" ucap heechul

"tentu itu tidak perlu diragukan lagi umma, tapi maaf aku harus mengganggu acara ngobrol kalian, ibu hamil ini sepertinya lupa meminum susunya" ucap siwon

"benarkah? Kyu?" ucap heechul dengan nada mengancam

"ishhh siwon hyung, aku kan nanti meminumnya" rengek kyuhyun manja

"kau harus meminumnya sekarang kyu, kajja hyung akan membantumu" siwon mengambil gelas susu itu dari atas meja lalu membantu kyuhyun meminumnya, dia tau kyuhyun tidak menyukai susu, namun itu sangat bagus untuk mengembalikan nutrisinya setelah dia morning sick tadi pagi.

"anak pintar" ucap siwon sambil mengelus rambut kyuhyun setelah namja manis itu menghabiskan susunya.

Sedangkan heechul yang seolah sejenak terlupakan hanya memandang interaksi suami istri itu dengan senyuman lembut yang jarang dia tampilkan di depan umum, sepertinya memang menikahkan siwon dan kyuhyun adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"umma sepertinya dilupakan, kalau begitu umma tutup saja telponnya ne, bye" ucap heechul yang langsung mematikan sambungan video callnya dengan kyuhyun.

"ahh hyung sih umma jadi mematikan telponnya, hikss kyu kan kangen umma" kyuhyun mulai menangis, yahh sifat sensitifnya kembali, namja manis ini memang sangat merindukan sang umma, biasanya saat seperti ini ummanya kan memeluknya, wajar saja selama enam belas tahun hidupnya dia tidak pernah hidup berjauhan dengan heechul.

"mian kyu, tapi kan kau bisa menemui umma setiap saat" hibur siwon sambil memeluk kyuhyun, dia merasa bersalah juga, karena perbuatannya di malam pesta itu kyuhyun harus tinggal terpisah dengan ummanya.

"hyung ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" ucap kyuhyun semangat setelah tangisnya berhenti

"benarkah, hyung juga ada yang hyung katangan padamu" ucap siwon semangat

"ohh, yahh wah kita memang kompak, baiklah hyung duluan saja, apa yang mau hyung sampaikan?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"kau ingat stella?" tanya siwon, kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, tentu saja dia ingan stella, yeoja manja yang merupakan teman SMPnya yang sangat suka menempel dengan siwonnie-NYA dan juga merupakan cinta pertama siwon, omo apa dia baru saja berfikir siwon adalah miliknya?, "stella kim? Teman kita di SMP?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne benar, kau tau dia sudah kembali dari amerika dan sekarang dia satu kampus dengan hyung" ucap siwom semangat

"oh" hanya itu reaksi kyuhyun, entah mengapa mendengar nama stella membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman.

"dan kau tau hari senin nanti dia meminta hyung menemaninya ke toko buku, seperti yang dulu sering kita lakukan, kau tidak keberatan kan kyu?, sebenarnya hyung ingin mengajakmu tapi mengingat kandunganmu sudah membesar pasti akan berbahaya" ungkap siwon, "lalu apa yang mau kau sampaikan?" tanya siwon

"aku lupa hyung, sebenarnya sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, entah mengapa dia merasa kecewa, padahal hari senin nanti dia akan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin kandungan di tempat dokter sungmin, dan itu adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa melihat gender anaknya, dan siwon justru akan pergi dengan kim stella, padahal biasanya siwon tidak pernah melupakan tanggal pemeriksaan kyuhyun. Apakah siwon masih menyukai stella?

.

.

Hari senin tiba sesuai janji siwon, namja tampan itu menemani stella ke toko buku.

"oppa sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan buku – buku kehamilan dan bayi?" tanya stella saat melihat siwon sejak tadi merada di rak yang berisi buku – buku tentang kehamilan

"hanya penasaran saja" jawab siwon

"kau seperti sudah akan mempunyai anak saja oppa" komentar stella sambil tertawa riang, yeoja cantik itu memang tidak tau bahwa siwon sudah menikah karena saat siwon menikah dia masih berada di amerika.

Yeoja cantik itu lantas menuntun siwon menuju ke tampat majalah, stella mendesah kecewa saat tidak menemukan majalah yang dicarinya, "wahh sepertinya kita memilih hari yang salah, sepertinya majalah yang kucari baru akan terbit besok" ucap stella dengan ekspresi murung

"memang sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"sekarang tanggal 13 dan aku baru ingat kalau majalah itu akan terbit tanggal 14" jawab stella

"oh" hanya itu komentar siwon sampai dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, "tunggu kau bilang sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya siwon lagi

"13, wae oppa?"

"astaga, choi siwon pabo bagaimana aku bisa lupa" siwon menepuk jidatnya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa jadwal pemeriksaan kyuhyun, "stella maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi, kau pulang sendiri naik taksi tidak papa kan? Sekali lagi maaf" ucap siwon, lalu namja tampan itu langsung meninggalkan stella, mengendarai audinya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumahnya, tidak memperdulikan yeojacantik itu memanggil – manggil namanya.

"kyu kau dimana, kyunnie?" panggil siwon ketika dia sampai dirumah, namja tampan itu mancari kyuhyun kemana – mana. Di kamar tidak ada, di kamar mandi, bahkan di ruang keluarga juga tidak ada, pilihan terakhir adalah taman belakang rumah, tanpa pikir panjang namja tampan itu langsung berjalan ke taman belakang rumah, begitu sampai disana dilihatnya kyuhyun sedang duduk di bangku kayu yang terletak di bawah pohon mapple yang lumayan rindang, jangan heran luas taman belakang ini mungkin hampir sama dengan luas lapangan bola, apalagi ada danau buatan yang membuat suasana semakin asri. posisi kyuhyun duduk membelakangi siwon sehingga namja manis itu tidak tau kalau siwon sudah ada di belakangnya.

Perlahan siwon memakainkan mantelnya pada kyuhyun yang hanya mengunakan kaos tipis, "kenapa kau disini? Disini dingin kyu" ucap siwon namun tidak mendapat balasan dari kyuhyun, dia tau namja manis ini pasti sedang kesal padanya.

Siwon memdudukkan dirinya di samping kyuhyun yang tidak menengok kearahnya sama sekali, matanya masih terfokus pada danau buatan yang terbentang di depannya. "kyu mianhae" sesal siwon, digenggamnya tangan kyuhyun yang tergeletak di atas pahanya "hyung menyesal sudah melupakan tanggal pemeriksaan baby" ucap siwon lagi dengan nada lirih, sungguh hal yang paling tidak dia inginkan di dunia ini adalah saat kyuhyun mendiamkannya "kyu mau memafkan hyung kan?" mohon siwon

"hyung seharusnya tidak meminta maaf padaku" ucap kyuhyun akhirnya

Siwon meletakkan tangannya di atas perut buncit kyuhyun, "baby maafkan appa ne, appa sangat jahat sampai melupakan hari pemeriksaanmu" sesal siwon sambil mengelus perut kyuhyun dengan gerakan memutar, Duk, tiba – tiba saja siwon merasakan sebuah tendangan di tangannya, "kyu, dia menendang" ucap siwon senang dengan mata berkaca – kaca, hatinya sungguh terasa hangat merasakan keberadaan buah hatinya. "apakah ini tanda kau memaafkan appa baby?" tanya siwon lagi pada bayi di perut kyuhyun

"kurasa baby memaafkanmu hyung, tapi katanya jangan diulangi lagi" ucap kyuhyun

"gumawo baby" ucap siwon senang, "tapi kyu, tendangannya sangat kuat apa kau tidak merasakan sakit?" tanya siwon khawatir

"tentu saja kuat, dia kan namja hyung" jawab kyuhyun dengan senyum dibibrnya, kyuhyun sangat tau siwon sangat ini punya anak laki – laki, dan sewaktu sungmin memberitaunya tadi bahwa anak yang dikandungnya ini laki – laki dia sangat ingin langsung memberitau siwon.

"benarkah?" tanya siwon tidak percaya, kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, membuat siwon merasakan kebahagiaan yang berpuluh – puluh kali lipat, "gomawo kyu, gomawo" ucap siwon senang, tanpa sadar tangan besarnya menangkup wajah kyuhyun dan memberikan kecupan manis di wajah kyuhyun yang berakhir di bibir pinknya.

Kyuhyun sangat senang menerima ciuman siwon, sekali lagi dia rasakan debaran di jantungnya, namun kali ini kyuhyun sudah tau artinya, dia telah jatuh cinta pada suamiya sendiri, kyuhyun luluh akan semua perhatian dan kelembutan siwon, atau dia memang sudah mencintai siwon sejak lama mengingat sejak mereka kecil kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai jika ada namja dan yeoja yang mendekati siwon, namun pertanyaannya sekarang apakah siwon juga mencintainya?

.

.

Kandungan kyuhyun sudah memasuki delapan bulan lebih, kurang lebih satu bulan lagi kyuhyun akan melahirkan, dan semua persiapan seperti kamar bayi, pakaian dan lain – lainnya sudah disiapkan, untuk pakaian sendiri setelah umma dan mertua kyuhyun mengetahui gender cucu pertama mereka kedua calon nenek itu langsung berburu pernak – pernik bayi ke berbagai negara. Sedangkan untuk kamar bayi, siwon sendiri lah yang mendesainnya, namja tampan itu tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk ikut campur, kecuali kyuhyun tentunya, karena bagaimanapun itu anak kyuhyun juga, namun kyuhyun hanya membantu memilih barang – barangnya saja yang mereka beli secara online, sedangkan mengatur letak perabot dan yang lainnya siwon yang mengerjakan sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menonton, tentu saja siwon tidak akan mengijinkan kyuhyun yang sedang hamil besar itu melakukan hal yang melelahkan, mereka juga sudah mempersiapkan nama anak pertama mereka, choi minho, siwon sendiri yang memilih nama itu yang langsung di setujui kyuhyun. Lagi – lagi perhatian yang seperti itu membuat kyuhyun begitu beruntung menjadi istri siwon, walaupun namja manis ini masih belum bisa jujur akan perasaannya pada siwon, hal yang membuat kyuhyun ragu adalah kim stella.

"kyu hari ini hyung akan menemani stella membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun pernikahan orangtuanya, kau tidak papa sendiri dirumah?"tanya siwon lembut pada kyuhyun yang sedang menonton drama

Nama itu lagi, membuat kyuhyun kesal, namun dia tidak bisa melarang siwon, jadi yang dia bisa lakukan hanya menjawab siwon dengan nada ketus, "ne" jawabnya singkat

"kalau begitu hyung pergi dulu, appa pergi dulu ne baby" pamit siwon sambil mengelus perut buncit kyuhyun dan memberikan kecupan di kening pada namja manis itu.

Sepeninggalnya siwon kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tenang, tatapannya sudah tidak fokus lagi memandang tv di depannya, "apa aku ikuti saja mereka ya?" gumam namja manis itu, pasalnya dia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan siwon dan stella saat mereka pergi bersama. "ya, kuikuti saja" putus kyuhyun, dengan semangat diambilnya kunci mobilnya yag sudah lama tidak dia gunakan, diam – diam kyuhyun keluar dari mansionnya, kalau ada yang melihatnya keluar akan sangat gawat, setelah mencapai mobilnya kyuhyun langsung tancap gas menuju ke Lotte mall, kyuhyun yakin disanalah siwon dan stella akan pergi.

Kyuhyun menatap kesegala arah mencari sosok siwon, cukup sulit karena kondisi lotte mall sangat ramai karena sedang weekend, di tambah perutnya yang sudah besar membuatnya semakin kesulitan, sesekali dia bahkan harus beristirahat di kursi yang tersedia di dalam mall besar tersebut.

"ahh aku haus, baby juga haus kan" gumam kyuhyun smabil mengusap perut besarnya, namja itu menatap ke sekeliling, mencari tempat minum yang sekiranya menarik, sekalian refreshing, sudah lama juga dia tidak jalan – jalan ke mall semenjak kehamilannya. Setelah menemukan tempat yang menarik kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke restoran yang menyediakan berbagai macam es krim.

Kyuhyun hendak memasuki restoran itu saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal duduk di dalam restoran, suaminya, choi siwon, bersama dengan yeoja cantik yang kyuhyun yakini adalah stella. "ishhh berani sekali yeoja itu menyentuh suamiku" sungut kyuhyun saat melihat stella menyentuh ujung bibir siwon untuk membersihkan sesuatu, kyuhyun jadi melupakan niat awalnya untuk membeli es krim dan justru memata – matai mereka berdua.

"kau tenang saja baby, umma tidak akan membiarkan yeoja itu merebut appamu, lagipula umma juga tidak ingin cepat – cepat menjadi janda" ucap kyuhyun saat meraskan tendangan di perutnya, sepertinya babynya juga merasakan kekesalan sang umma.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri stella ketika dilihatnya siwon meninggalkan yeoja itu, "stella-ssi" ucap kyuhyun dingin ketika dirinya sudah sampai di depan stella

Stella menengok ke arah kyuhyun, cukup heran ketika melihat seorang namja manis dengan perut buncit menghampirinya, "anda berbicara denganku?" tanya stella

"ya tentu saja, atau namamu sudah berubah?" ujar kyuhyun sinis

"maaf, tapi kau ada perlu apa denganku?"

"aku minta kau menjauhi choi siwon, suamiku" ucap kyuhyun lantang

"mwo? Jangan bercanda, mana mungkin siwon oppa menikah dengan namja aneh sepertimu, lagipula usiakalian masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, memang siapa kau?" tanya stella

"kau tidak mengenalku, aku tan kyuhyun, ahh tidak sekarang namaku adalah choi kyuhyun" ucap kyuhyun bangga

"kyuhyun? Huh aku benar – benr tidak menyangka, ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar kau benar – benar tidak normal" ujar stella sinis

"appa maksudmu?" tanya kyuhyun emosi

"yahh, aku sudah tau kau tidak normal,karena sejak dulu kau selalu menempel dengan siwonnie oppaku, dan apa kau bilang tadi? Dia suamimu? Aku tidak percaya" ucap stella

"kau bisa melihatnya sendiri stella –ssi, aku sedang mengandung anaknya" ucap kyuhyun

"benarkah? Apa kau yakin? Atau ini hanya akal – akalanmu saja untuk bisa mendapatkan siwon oppa, dasar namja murahan" ucap stella kasar

PLAKKK kyuhyun menampar pipi stella kuat, kyuhyun sebenarnya pantang memkul wanita namun yeoja di depannya benar – benar sudah keterlaluan, "jaga ucapanmu stella-ssi" marah kyuhyun

"kau menamparku? Dasar namja brengsek" marah stella lalu mendorong kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, kyuhyun yang sedang kelelahan serta dengan beben berat di perutnya tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya jatuh ke lantai.

"stella!" tepat pada saat itu siwon kembali, namja tampan itu langsung menghampiri stella yang tengah berdiri di depan kyuhyun yang terduduk di lantai

"oppa lihat namja ini menamparku" adu stella manja

PLAKKK bukan belaan yang dia dapat, namun yeoja cantik itu justru mendapatkan tamparan untuk kedua kalinya dari siwon.

"op-pa" ucap stella tidak percaya

"sekali lagi kau menyakiti kyuhyun, aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang stella" ancam siwon, namja tampan ini begitu kaget saat keluar dari toilet dia melihat keributan di arah tempat duduknya, dan betapa kagetnya saat dia melihat stella tengah berdebat dengan kyuhyun, sampai akhirnya yeoja itu mendorong kyuhyun, membuat siwon benar – benar murka, dia begitu marah melihat stella menyakiti kyuhyun, sehingga dia menampar yeoja cantik itu.

"argghh hyu-hyung" terdengar ringisan dari kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di lantai, membuat siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja manis itu

"kyu, kyunnie kau tidak papa kan?" tanya siwon khawatir saat melihat raut kesakitan kyuhyun

"hyung nghh baby ... s-sakit" ucap kyuhyun tersendat – sendat, rupanya benturannya dengan lantai lumayan keras

"astaga!" siwon memekik kaget saat melihat cairan merah merembes dari celana krem yang dipakai kyuhyun, membuat celana itu berubah warna, tanpa fikir panjang namja tampan itu mengangkat kyuhyun, "kyu, bertahanlah, jangan tutup matamu" ucap siwon sambil berjalan cepat membawa kyuhyun yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran, meninggalkan stella yang harus menerima kekalahannya.

.

.

Siwon mondar – mandir di depan UGD dimana kyuhyun sedang mendapatkan penanganan, namja tampan ini begitu takut terjadi sesuatu dengan calon baby dan istrinya, sejak kyuhyun masuk UGD sejam yang lalu siwon tidak henti – hentinya berdoa untu keselamatan keduanya, masih teringat jelas bagaimana wajah kesakitan kyuhyun tadi dan itu juga membuatnya sakit.

Disaat seperti ini siwon baru menyadari satu hal, saat kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya sedang bertaruh dengan hidupnya siwon baru menyadari bahwa dia mencintai kyuhyun, yahh siwon sangat bodoh bagaimana bisa dia baru meyadari perasaannya, padahal sudah jelas dia selalu merasa nyaman bersama kyuhyun, jantungnya selalu berdebar tak menentu jika bersama kyuhyun, bahkan selalu ada perasaan lain ketika dia mencium namja manis itu, seharusnya dia sadar bahwa sikapnya bahkan mulai berubah saat sudah menikah dengan kyuhyun siwon yang keras kepala dan egois sudah tidak ada, digantikan dengan siwon yang pekerja keras dan sabar, dan semua itu dia lakukan untuk kyuhyun dan bayinya, selain itu siwon selalu takut kalau ada namja yang mendekati kyuhyun, sejak dulu siwon selalu berusaha menjauhkan namja yang berusaha mendekati kyuhyun, dan sekarang namja tampan itu sangat takut kehilangan kyuhyun.

"kenapa lama sekali?" gumam siwon tidak sabar, matanya menatap pintu bercat putih yang tertutup itu, siwon sudah memberitau kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua kyuhyun tentang apa yang terjadi, dan setelah mendapat omelan dari kedua umma itu mereka lantas bergegas memesan tiket pesawat untuk ke korea, orangtuanya dan kyuhyun memang sedang libura bersama ke milan.

CEKLEKK pintu itu akhinya terbuka, menampikan sosok sungmin yang masih menggunakan masker hijau untuk meutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"bagaimana kyunnie dan bayi kami hyung?" tanya siwon to the point

"tenanglah siwon-ah, untungnya kyuhyun dan bayi kalian baik – baik saja, dan yang perlu kita syukuri adalah benturan itu tidak sampai membuat kyuhyun melahirkan dini, pendarahan yang dialami kyuhyun hanya karena efek syok saat dia terjatuh" jelas sungmin yang membuat siwon sangat lega, kaki namja tampan itu bahkan sampai lemas.

"syukurlah, thanks god" ucap siwon berulang – ulang

"tapi walaupun begitu jangan sampai hal seperti ini terulang lagi siwon, akan sangat bebahaya" ucap sungin

"baik hyung, aku akan menjaga kyuhyun, apa sekarang aku boleh menemuinya hyung?" tanya siwon

"tentu, tapi setelah kyuhyun dibawa ke ruang perawatan"

Setelah kyuhyun dibawa keruang perawatan siwon sama sekali tidak beranjak dari sisi kyuhyun, namja tampan itu menggenggam tangan kyuhyun dan sesekali memberikan kecupan di tangan halus yang sekarang tertancap infus itu.

"nghhh" erang kyuhyun yang akhirnya saar dari pingsannya

"kyu, kau tidak papa? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya siwon bertubi – tubi

"hyung, baby?" tanya kyuhyun lemah

"kau tenang saja, baby masih bersama kita" ucap siwon sambil memberikan kecupan di kening kyuhyun "baby maafkan hyung, karna hyung kita hampir kehilangan baby" sesal siwon

"ssttt hyung ini sama sekali bukan salahmu" ucap siwon

"mianhae kyu, saranghae" ungkap siwon

"mwo? Kau bilang apa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun kaget

"mian, seharusnya hyung tidak memiliki perasaan ini padamu karena kita sahabat, tapi hyung sungguh tidak bisa menahannya lagi untuk mengungkapkannya padamu, butuh waktu lama untuk hyung menyadari bahwa hyung mencintaimu, dan hyung tidak bisa menahannya lagi" ungkap siwon yang membuat kyuhyun menangis

"kyu kenapa kau menangis? Apa hyung melukaimu? Mian" sesal siwon

"hyung bodoh, benar – benar pabo siwon, untuk apa aku menemui stella dan berusaha mempertahankanmu kalau aku tidak mencintaimu hyung, nado saranghae siwon hyung" ucap kyuhyun

"mwo? Kyu kau tidak main – main kan?" tanya siwon  
>"tentu saja tidak bodoh" ucap kyuhyun ketus namun tidak bisa menutupi rona merah dipipinya<p>

"gomawo kyu, saranghae" siwon memeluk kyuhyun pelan, tidak mau memberi tekanan di perut kyuhyun yang akan membuat anaknya kesakitan, "mulai sekarang, kita jalani hidup kita yang baru bersama calon baby kita ne?" ucap siwon dengan tatapan penuh cinta pada kyuhyun

"ne" jawab kyuhyun yang langsung membuat siwon membungkam bibir pink itu dengan bibirnya, tidak terlalu lama namun mampu menyalurkan perasaan cinta masing – masing. Kedua namja itu akhirnya bercengkrama dalam ruangan bercat putih itu.

"kyu, hyung sangat bahagia"

"aku juga hyung"

"hyung tidak sabar menunggu baby lahir, dia pasti sangat tampan seperti hyung" narsis siwon

"narsismu benar – benar parah hyung, semoga sifat babyku tidak sepertimu" ucap kyuhyun yang menimbulkan kerucutan di bibir siwon.

"kyu?' panggil siwon

"hmmm"

"emmm maukah setelah baby lahir nanti, kita membuatnya lagi,kali yeoja yang mirip sepertimu" ucap siwon asal yang mendatangkan jitakan di kepala siwon

"Yak! Dasar pervert siwon, anakmu bahkan belum lahir dan kau malah sudah ingin membuat adiknya" oceh kyuhyun

"habis kau semakin cantik" ucap siwon sambil nyengir kuda

Diluar ruangan itu keempat pasang mata hanya dapat melihat pemandangan itu dengan haru, kangteuk dan juga hanchul yang baru saja sampai mengurungkan niatnya memasuki ruangan saat dilihatnya kedua putra mereka sedang menikmati momen mereka, dan asalkan sudah tau bahwa kyuhyun dan calon cucu mereka dalam keadaan baik – baik saja itu sudah cukup, dia tidak ingin menganggu calon orang tua baru itu.

**END**

**Hwaaaa akhirnya selesai juga, happy wonkyu day everybody **** #tiupterompetbarengwonkyu**

**Satu ff untuk meramaikan aniv wonkyu, semoga kalian suka, ****sebenarnya ini oneshot tapi karna panjang banget jadi saya buat two shot dehh hhe pokoknya special untuk wonkyu day****...**

**Sorry for typo, and always support our super junior, and our wonkyu, sekian ...**


End file.
